Weekend
by Endestprana
Summary: A suit for a family... Holiday and the ways to spend it off... Umi, Yoshiko, and of course Setsuna, too...


" _ **Umi, Yoshiko, and Setsuna…"**_

Sunday morning. A night after Yoshiko visited Tokyo to participate in Comiket. It was still 6 o'clock. There was barely any sleep Yoshiko got after she spent her time helping Setsuna with her costume yesterday. The details that the younger one wanted was something Yoshiko surely appreciated, while on the other hand, making them into reality is a pain in the ass. Stomach grumbling as she remembered she didn't ate last night, Yoshiko tried to wake up, but to no avail. So, the purple-eyed girl took her phone nearby, three message in her LINE, one name, Riko. "Ah, I forgot to reply…"

Kitchen. A place that Umi really loved in the morning when there's somebody else beside her and Maki who spend the night at their house. Being almost never got the chance to prepare Maki a fine breakfast since their schedule usually didn't fare well with each other, she sought replacement from her cousins who visited like Yoshiko. Breakfast, bath, cleaning the house, are normal routines that Umi really loves. They made her felt like a proper housewife. Well, sometimes, seeing Maki getting jealous over Yoshiko and Setsuna because of her treatment to the youngsters also something that she loves, too.

Mirror. The way to her perfect world. Setsuna is a girl who wanted to do things perfectly. Doing things wholeheartedly is one of her strong point. Also, protecting her perfect school idol image. Being an idol who's so full of mysteries gave her a sense of accomplishment they made her felt that it was something she needed to maintain, thus her fellow school idols never really knew her who's without 'costumes'. "Yeah, except Ayumu…"

Yoshiko loves being pampered. Mainly because Umi always doted her in the past, she never got past that tendency. Luckily, her girlfriend is someone who loves pampering her, so it doesn't really become something she needed to fix at all. Being patted on the head, hugged when she's sleeping, having someone prepared her breakfast in the morning, these are three main things she loves from people who's really close to her. However, nowadays, she also enjoyed being pushed onto the wall and kissed by Riko during their 'plays'.

Umi loves taking care of others. Well, mainly her family, Umi never got tired of helping those close to her. Her reasoning was if her surrounding is happy, then she does, too. Maki was someone that makes this tendency got stronger. In the first two years of them living together, Umi found out that taking care of her girlfriend was really hard. And it didn't really make her felt hopeless, instead she was riled up and felt that if she managed to do it then her relationship sure would be alike to her and Yoshiko (the clingy is her target, though Maki rarely does that to her).

Setsuna loves being capable. Having two sisters who's really dependable (Umi) and filled with confidence (Yoshiko) made Setsuna aimed for it. Having the ability to do almost everything is a dream that needed to be true, after all. Thus, every day she would always challenges herself with things she's not capable of, or doing things she's not good at (like cooking), so that one day she would be great and capable at it. Ayumu, was the existence that she sought because of her hardworking trait never failed to amaze her. Ayumu is her living example of people who dreamed and did her best, thus surely succeeded in the end.

"Sometimes I wonder why did I managed to be together with a girl like Riko…" randomly by Yoshiko as the three of cousins sat together having breakfast

"She's the only one who's appropriate for you, Yoshiko. She's not being a worrywart because she wanted to make you hate her. It's because you're always make her worried." Almost flatly by the oldest one, Umi

"I also wondered if she was just pitying me and thus took me as girlfriend…?" a little bit stupid by Yoshiko

"No way, Yoshiko-nee! Riko-san is a great person and she's a perfect fit for you! I know it because whenever she talked with me, it's always about you…! She's always thinking about you!" Setsuna joined in as she'd just finished her glass of juice

"And sometimes it got creepy, Setsuna…" Yoshiko nonchalantly

"Don't talk like that about Riko, Yoshiko! What's wrong with her asking about your well-being, anyway?" asked Umi back to the reason behind Yoshiko's inquiry there

"It's not like asking about my well-being was bad…, it's just…, it's just she…, sometimes she's just like living in cloud nine and I could never guess what she's thinking… I was just with her yesterday morning. Both of us were fine and I also already said to her that I might got busy helping Setsuna later on…, but she…, she got mad saying I was neglecting her by not replying her messages…"

"Of course she would be mad. You should've treat her more precious than a mere friend, Yoshiko." Umi lectured the middle-cousin

"But…" protested Yoshiko

"No buts! Now, finish your breakfast and get ready. You're going to her home this morning, right?"

"Can I bring you along with me, Umi-nee? I'm afraid she would got really angry when I came later…? A little bit frightened Yoshiko

"No. It's your personal business and Nee-san doesn't want to be involved in it." Firmly by Umi

"Then, can I take Setsuna…? You will accompany me, right, Setsuna?" begged the purple eyes

"Okay, I will, Yoshiko-nee!" instant answer by Setsuna

'No, you're not Setsuna!" Umi interjected

"Eh? Why, Umi-nee?" discouraged Setsuna

"Let Yoshiko solve her problem alone. If you help her then she's not going to learn from her mistake, right?" Umi persuaded the youngest

"Hmmmm…, well, if Umi-nee says so…, sorry, Yoshiko-nee…"

"Umi-nee!" Yoshiko wanted to voice another protest

"No can do, Yoshiko. Now, go to bath." Said Umi as she finished cleaning the dining table

 _Yoshiko got up and went ahead to her room, taking her change and forward to bathroom while Setsuna stayed with Umi…_

"So, how's your college, Setsuna?"

"It's great, Umi-nee! In college, I can adjust my schedule to be always in the same class as Ayumu!" grinning Setsuna

"You're not troubling her by doing that, right? A little bit worried

"Of course not! We're soulmates, after all!" wholehearted declaration

"Well, if she's not then it's all fine, but you do your study seriously, right? Nee-san had already promised your mom to take care of you and your study or you will get send back home." Remembrance for Setsuna

"Don't worry about it, Umi-nee! I always managed to get A, after all!" smiling youngest

"Heh~ that's great, Setsuna!" Umi patted Setsuna's head before the oldest remembered about something which Maki forgot before she left to work "So, what time are you going to go to Ayumu's house today?"

"Hmmmm…, I think around 10…"

"Are you going to bring her here?"

"No, we planned to go watch movies today…"

"Okay. Nee-san will also go out today. Maki forgot her phone and her unfinished document she worked on last night. If you went back home earlier, please be sure to lock the door because Nee-san might be accompanying Maki in the hospital until tomorrow and Yoshiko would likely to spend the night at Riko's. Can Nee-san depend on you?"

"Yes, Umi-nee!" instant answer

 _As Umi had already made sure there's someone who would watch their house today, she went back to her room and prepared her things and also Maki's for their stay at hospital tonight…_

The steps were heavier than usual for Yoshiko. Facing an angry Riko is one thing she never got used to. The older girl is like a pool emotion that's impossible to predict, and the only time Yoshiko could guess what she's thinking is when the golden eyes in heat. In about five meters from where she stood, Riko's house is visible, complete with the daughter who seemed to be fidgeting over the phone in her right hand. "She's really worried, huh?"

Yoshiko waved her hand as she called out to the girl on the terrace "Riko..."

Surprised, Riko looked down and saw the one she's completely worried about was there, smiling at her. Didn't believe what she saw, she asked "Yocchan…?"

Yoshiko nodded

Riko saw the nod, down she went into her house and headed down to open the door and meet her girlfriend. She shouted "Yocchan!" she hugged the younger girl

"Good morning, Riko. I'm sorry I didn't reply your message last night. I was busy with helping Setsuna I fell asleep in the process. When I woke up, I was in my room with my phone. Seemed like Setsuna carried me to my room…" explanation as simple as needed

"You meanie! I was worried sick about you!"

"C'mon, I said sorry already…"

"Not enough…"

"Eh…, then? What should I do to make up for it?"

"Take me to a date. Also, spend the night with me today."

"Spend the night, too? Didn't we just spend the night together at mine two days ago…?"

"If you didn't want to then I'm not forgiving you!" Riko made her point clear

"Fine, fine… Okay, I will take you to that fishing area I told you before, is that good enough?"

"Of course. Anywhere is fine if I'm with you!" Riko hugged the younger girl tighter

 _And Yoshiko would just wondered whether it was her or Riko who's like a pampered little kid…_

The traffic is beginning to make Umi got irritated. If only she was taking train then she might be already arrived at the hospital. Luckily, when she was about to spout some curse words, the traffic light went green and so she smiled as she back on track reaching for Nishikino's hospital. When she arrived there, Maki was outside near the vending machine, seemingly grumbling about something…

"Maki."

Surprised Maki "Umi…?" and then her eyes arrived at the source of her problem today "I-I-Is that the document I left at home? Also, my phone?" Relief started to fill her heart

Umi smiled and nodded as she stood there, maybe wanting the red hair to approach her and give her a hug? Well, Maki did the exact Umi wanted it to be. Umi happily hugged her back and pecked a kiss on the younger girl's forehead "You should've listened to me this morning…"

"I'm sorry…" said Maki as she remembered how stubborn she was this morning at refusing Umi's help in taking care of her documents

"It is fine, Maki. I'm not coming here to scold you. So, will the surgery took longer than you'd expected, after all?"

"I think so… By the way, what's that luggage? Don't tell me…?"

"Hehe~ I can't just leave you here alone, right? Besides, Yoshiko is spending the night at Riko's tonight, and Setsuna might be bringing Ayumu home, after all. I don't want to be a third wheel alone for them…" and Maki grinned at that last sentence from Umi

"You said that as if they ever treated you as one before…" Maki pointed out

"Well, I'm avoiding to be one, okay?" Umi countered

"You and your scheme. With this, you have the perfect reasoning to make me didn't send you home, huh?" Maki hugged the blue haired girl

"Of course. That was the main reason, after all." Umi smiled at Maki

"Fine, my queen. By the way, the surgery will begin shortly. Let's go inside, Umi." Maki released her hug, however... "Umi…?" Maki's hand was being held by Umi

"Kiss me first."

"C'mon, don't play at time like this."

"I'm not moving before you give me one kiss."

Didn't even felt troubled by the request, Maki went out and kissed the older girl even though her surrounding looked at the act. Well, Umi seemed happy and that's enough for Maki. As for Umi, not long afterwards, she got embarrassed as Maki laughed at her.

In the dressing room, Ayumu was busy putting on the clothes Setsuna picked out for her while the latter was filled with excitement as she couldn't wait anymore to see Ayumu with her pick. Soon enough, Ayumu is visible in Setsuna's eyes…

"Ayumu…" Setsuna eyed the girl from head to toe while her sparkling eyes didn't leave even a spot to miss "You look so beautiful!"

Setsuna's frontal praise was something like Ayumu's weak point. "D-Do you think so…?"

"Of course!" glittering eyes of Setsuna

"T-Then, I will take this one…" Ayumu smiled at Setsuna, which earned a great smile, too, from the latter

After the movie, Setsuna and Ayumu was having parfaits before they went shopping clothes, and thus they arrived at this point. It seemed that after this, both the girls planned to go to Setsuna's place and take Ayumu to look at the costume Setsuna and Yoshiko worked on last night. From the looks of it, it seemed that Ayumu would spend the night like the other day.

Surely, not even thirty minutes after Setsuna was having thought regarding the matter, Ayumu suggested for her to spend the night together. Well, Ayumu said that she couldn't leave Setsuna alone watching the house while both of her cousins went out. Setsuna complied happily.

"So, what's happening to Yoshiko-san this time?" Ayumu asked

"Ayumu, stop calling Yoshiko-nee with –san. If she heard that, she might scold you later, you know?" Warned by the youngest cousin

"Ah, I forgot. Sorry, Secchan. So, is Yoshiko-chan having another fight with Riko-chan?"

"I don't think so. Yoshiko-nee was busy helping me last night, and when we finished the costume, she fell asleep in my room. I took her back to her room and then told Riko-san that Yoshiko-nee was already asleep. If there's even a fight, it might be one-sided since Yoshiko-nee felt guilty because she didn't reply the message." Setsuna explained

"And Secchan just tricked Yoshiko-chan falling into Riko-chan's hand, too." Ayumu teased the black haired girl

"But I was being told by Riko-san to keep it a secret from Yoshiko-nee…?"

"Secchan doesn't need to be that worried. I'm sure it'll be fine." Ayumu assured her soulmate

"Yeah." Setsuna nodded

 _ **Another leisure day of the trio with their partners…**_


End file.
